Fanfictional 2 Mirai Nikki Code 1-800
by Mora Flynn Fletcher
Summary: Cuando los hermanastros más ingeniosos de Danville y sus amigos deciden recrear uno de sus inventos mas "normales" de todo el verano, no se dan cuenta que dan las herramientas necesarias para que, desde otro sector que ampliamente ignoran, se recurra a su invento para ejecutar un juego de supervivencia que los pondrá al filo de la vida y muerte, y hará valorar los lazos de amistad.


**Fanfictional 2: "Mirai Nikki. Code 1-800"**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

"Mirai Nikki", "El Diario del Futuro" y la imagen de sus personajes son propiedad única y exclusiva del Mangaka Sakae Esuno

"Phineas y Ferb" y sus personajes son propiedad única y exclusiva de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh

CLAVES:

- bla - : diálogo

_- (bla) - _: pensamiento de personaje

- _bla - : _pensamiento de narrador

BLA: voz alta

¡BLA!: grito

*** : **Nota al Pie de Página

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: "Redial"**

- (Personaje Oculto 1 (PO1)): vaya, hace tanto que pasó el desastre... -

Dijo con un suspiro al final, al tiempo que veía al vacío, como si alguien la esperase fuera del lugar donde se encontraba.

- (Personaje Oculto 2 (PO2)): _pensativa dijo entre dientes_ – tú sabes muy bien lo que deberías hacer para eliminar ese vacío que te mata por dentro, todo es tu decisión; además – _dijo con un tono sarcástico_ – ya estoy aburrida de leer ***1** Manga Shojo -

- (PO1): Pero ya no puedo realizar la maniobra en el tercer mundo, YA FUI EXCLUIDA DE ESA DIMENSIÓN – _mencionó con su voz entrecortada como si algo la hiciera sufrir muy por dentro_ -

- (PO2): Si... es verdad -

Y con voz llena de tristeza mencionó:

- (PO2): Pero...acaso no hay o existe la posibilidad de... –

- (PO1): ¡DE NADA!, No creo que ocurra ello... –

Mientras se acababa esa charla, muy distante de allí pero en un lugar algo similar, _algo tétrico y lúgubre, _existía otra charla parecida...

- (Personaje Oculto 3 (PO3)): Bien (_como si fuera novedad)_ no hay nada que hacer, ¿QUÉ ME SUGIERES...? –

Pero antes de terminar la frase, su acompañante _además de la soledad_ gritó:

- (Personaje Oculto 4 (PO4)): ¡YA SABES QUE HACER, TÚ TIENES EL PODER, HAZLO! Y la volverás a ver –

Entrecerrando sus ojos y mojando sus labios por el estrés, se dejó decir:

- (PO3): Le negué el paso a ésta dimensión, y a la 3ra para proteger a los 12 del Tercer Mundo - _y aumentando su nivel de estrés –_

Luego, con un semblante extraño, turbado pero a la vez convencido señaló:

- (PO3): Pero existe una posibilidad... –

Y como si esos dos lugares Oscuros, Desolados y Vacíos se pudiesen comunicar de una u otra forma, como si tuvieran alguna cosa que los mantuviera comunicados en tiempo real – _tal vez por su naturaleza – _las acompañantes de cada uno de ellos 2 sugirieron y gritaron al mismo tiempo, al unísono:

- (PO1 & PO 3):_ ¡CAMBIO DE MUNDO MATERIAL_! -

- (PO1): Pero ¿tú crees que lo vea si cambio no solo la dimensión, sino también la ubicación espacial? –

- Preguntó con duda en su garganta y un torrente de emociones en su alma que brotaban como una tarde de lluvia de invierno –

- _en el otro lugar -_

- (PO3): No creo hacerlo, debo velar por este lugar, es mi responsabilidad –

- Señaló tajante sin animadversión alguna –

- (PO4): Si lo haces _(le atacaré su debilidad)_ la volverás a ver y podrás explicarle lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron...

- _dijo con maldad entretejida como hilos de lana en harapo – _Y continuó:

- (PO4): Y tal vez puedas rehacer el ciclo, la espiral –

- _mientras tanto en el primer lugar -_

- (PO1): Pero es OTRO MUNDO MATERIAL, ese es el problema, el principal obstáculo _(y también tengo miedo de verlo, pero muero además por reencontrarlo)_ –

- Todo ello lo dijo con angustia en su corazón pero al borde de la demencia mientras que su acompañante esperaba expectante la respuesta –

- _y en el segundo lugar, esto acontecía –_

- (PO3): Mejor no caigo en el juego, en TU juego, y mejor sigue leyendo tu Manga Shojo _(antes que te desaparezca)_ –

- Sentenciando al final de la plática, mientras que su acompañante resignada no dijo palabra alguna –

_- pero en el primer lugar las aguas del destino estarían a punto de cambiar... -_

- (PO1): ¡Y QUE ME GARANTIZA QUE ME IDENTIFIQUE! – _Dijo con lágrimas de sangre – _O QUE POR LO MENOS QUE SE DE CUENTA DE LA MANIOBRA, ¿MuruMuru? –

- (PO2 = MuruMuru 1er Mundo (M1)): Mira _(lo quería guardar en secreto, pero a urgencias, medidas desesperadas)_ ¿te puedo decir algo?

- Con mirada burlona se acercó y le dijo alguna explicación al oído, un algo que asombró a su acompañante – _que la estremeció hasta su espíritu - _le hizo brillar sus ojos y hervir su sangre - _no muy difícil eso en esa persona – _y de forma decidida sentenció:

- (PO1): ¿Sabes Qué? -

- Y con oídos atentos a los detalles que contaba, MuruMuru se aprestaba a escuchar la resolución... –

- **NEXT PROYECT REDIAL NUMBER → CODE → Unknown → Select New**

* * *

Notas al pie de página:

1. Manga Shojo: Tipo de Manga el cual se deriva el Anime Shojo, los cuales tratan de temas de romance, pareja o situaciones tipo telenovela o melodrama.


End file.
